A Babysitting Adventure: A Girl Meets World fan fiction story
by pashotshot1
Summary: Farkle babysits Auggie.


A Babysitting Adventure: A Girl Meets World fan fiction story

It was another beautiful afternoon in Cory Matthews' classroom. Cory had the floor and was teaching the class.

"Alright, class, today's hot topic is going to be about giving," Cory said. "These stories that we've read for the last couple of weeks in class teach us about how the characters in the stories would give everything they had for a purpose, from winning back a loved one to reestablishing peace with their family."

Farkle raised his hand eagerly.

"Let me guess, Farkle time," Cory said.

"Absolutely," Farkle said.

Farkle got up and Cory sat down where Farkle was. Farkle went to the front of the class.

"Riley and Maya . . . I give and I give and I give," Farkle said.

"For once, it actually has to do with the topic at hand," Cory said.

"I give into this relationship," Farkle said. "I spend a lot of time with these girls, in class and outside of class, even at the comfort of their home. I give of my time and energy, and what do I get? Nothing, absolutely nothing . . . but, I am going to keep giving until that nothing becomes something! Thank you, I am Farkle!"

Farkle returned to his seat, and Cory returned to the front of the class.

"Anyway, to continue through the concept of giving," Cory said. "They indeed gave of their time and energy . . . and they went the distance, sometimes literally. They would travel hundreds and even thousands of miles for the person they loved."

The bell rang, indicating the class was over.

"Farkle, may I please see you?" Cory asked.

"Sure, Mr. Matthews," Farkle said.

Once the class left Cory and Farkle alone, Cory said, "How would you like to babysit my youngest son, Auggie?"

"Well, I do come to your place all the time," Farkle said.

"Yeah, Topanga and I are overdue for a date," Cory said.

"That goes without saying," Farkle said. "I sometimes can hear you two fighting all the way from my apartment room."

"Yeah, that said fact aside," Cory said. "Riley and Maya are going to have a girls' night out, so how would you like to babysit Auggie?"

"I'd be honored," Farkle said. "Auggie is adorable."

"You're telling me," Cory said. "Just the other day, he was singing in the shower."

Farkle let out a laugh and said, "That is adorable."

"Well, you can meet me at my house after school," Cory said.

"That sounds awesome," Farkle said. "I look forward to making memories with Auggie tonight."

"That does sound awesome," Cory said. "Well, go off to lunch."

"Yes, so I can make memories with your other child, Riley," Farkle said, and then he went off to the lunchroom.

"He seems really determined," Cory said.

At the cafeteria, Farkle sat between Riley and Maya.

"Riley, guess what?" Farkle asked.

"You're babysitting my little brother," Riley said.

"How did you know?" Farkle asked.

"Well, let's put two and two together," Riley said. "Maya and I are having a girls' night out, my parents are going on a date for the first time in a long time, you'd do anything to get in my house, my brother enjoys having you around unlike me, and to add insult to injury, when Maya and I come back from our girls' night out, you're never going to leave."

"Wow, you know me better . . ." Farkle started, but Riley interrupted.

". . . Than you know yourself," Riley finished.

"Exactly," Farkle said. "We are perfect for each other."

"Okay, just no," Riley said. "Just have fun with my brother."

"I will," Farkle said. "I just wanted to get a well wish out of you. You just got played by Farkle."

"Wow, Farkle," Maya said. "I could put up more of a fight."

"At least you two don't have to babysit them," Farkle said.

"Well, that is a bright side," Maya said. "I got played, too, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did," Farkle said. "I wanted you to see the bright side of things."

"Wow, we got to do better," Maya said.

"Well, time to enjoy some sloppy joe," Farkle said.

After school, Farkle went to the Matthews' apartment room where Cory and Topanga were getting ready for their date, and Riley was getting ready for her night out with Maya.

"Well, I am here," Farkle said.

"Okay, Farkle, Topanga is fixing dinner right now for you two," Cory said. "I wrote down the instructions on what you need to do at what time for Auggie. Riley is going to leave as soon as Maya comes in and Topanga and I are going to leave as soon as everything is set for you two. If you need us, call us. Our numbers are on the list of instructions."

"Thanks, Mr. Matthews," Farkle said. "This is going to be fun."

"Auggie is in his bedroom," Cory said.

"Alright," Farkle said. "You and Mrs. Matthews have fun."

"We will," Cory said.

Farkle went to Auggie's bedroom where Auggie was drawing.

"Hey, Farkle," Auggie said.

"Hey, Auggie," Farkle said. "What are you drawing?"

"The beach," Auggie said.

"That sounds awesome," Farkle said. "I love the beach. I wish I could go there."

"Me, too," Auggie said. "I heard the beach is beautiful."

"I heard that, too," Farkle said.

"I heard you were babysitting me tonight," Auggie said.

"Yes, I am," Farkle said. "We're going to have some fun tonight."

"I'm glad we are," Auggie said. "What ideas do you have in mind?"

"I don't know," Farkle said. "I've never really babysat before."

"It's okay," Auggie said. "You'll enjoy your evening with me."

"I am sure I will," Farkle said. "You're really adorable."

"Thanks, Farkle," Auggie said. "Did Dad tell you about me singing in the shower?"

"Yes, he did," Farkle said.

"I told him to tell you," Auggie said.

"Well, he told me," Farkle said. "It does sound adorable, though. What were you singing?"

"I am still trying to sing opera," Auggie said. "Like I did when you and your dad came over for dinner"

"I remember," Farkle said. "I enjoyed it, but my dad never visited this place since."

"Oh, really," Auggie asked. "He seemed like a cool person."

"That would mean a lot to him," Farkle said.

Cory came in the room and said, "Okay, Riley just left with Maya, and Topanga and I are going to go now, so take good care of Auggie. She said that dinner is ready when you both are."

"Okay, thanks, Mr. Matthews," Farkle said.

"You're welcome, Farkle," Cory said and then he left.

"Well, Auggie, let the good times roll as my dad would sometimes say," Farkle said. "So, what do you want to do first?"

"I guess we can draw some," Auggie said. "I heard your class tried to draw a picture of you one time."

"Yes, they did," Farkle said. "I was wearing my swimming suit and flip flops because I just came there from the school spa."

"Your school has a spa?" Auggie asked.

"Yes, it does," Farkle said. "I had the relaxation of a lifetime . . . your dad's classroom can be stressful sometimes."

"It's probably Maya's doing," Auggie said.

"Some of it, yes it is," Farkle said. "But, some of it is your sister being the hero that she is."

"She is an awesome sister," Auggie said. "But, anyway, I wanted to draw a picture of you."

"I'd love for you to do that," Farkle said. "Where do you want me to sit on?"

"My bed is fine," Auggie said.

"Okay," Farkle said and then he went to Auggie's bed and sat on it. "Whenever you are ready, Auggie"

Auggie then started on his drawing of Farkle. He spent about an hour on the drawing before he finally said, "I'm done. Want to see it?"

"Sure thing," Farkle said and then he looked the picture. "Auggie, that's really amazing."

"Yeah, it's a picture of you in our house," Auggie said.

"Auggie, you have a gift," Farkle said. "You may not believe this, but Maya is a gifted artist, too."

"I've seen her drawings before," Auggie said. "They're really good."

"They are," Farkle said. "I still have a picture she drew of the night sky."

"When your art class drew a picture of you, what did Maya do?" Auggie asked.

"She drew a picture of me on a bird's nest," Farkle said.

"Did you all draw a picture of Riley?" Auggie asked.

"We did," Farkle said. "Maya drew a picture of her surrounded by a bunch of hearts."

"That sounds like a good picture," Auggie said. "She is a loving person."

"She is," Farkle said. "You're really lucky to have her as a sister."

"Thanks, Farkle," Auggie said.

"Do you want me to try to draw a picture of you?" Farkle asked.

"That sounds like a good idea," Auggie said.

Farkle went to where Auggie was and Auggie sat on his bed. It took about forty minutes for Farkle to draw a picture of Auggie.

"So, what do you think?" Farkle asked, showing Auggie the picture.

"That is beautiful," Auggie said. "You have a gift in art, too."

"Thanks, Auggie," Farkle said. "It's a picture of you at school."

"That's really cool," Auggie said. "Do you think you can draw a picture of me at the beach?"

"I believe I can," Farkle said.

Farkle drew a picture of Auggie at the beach, which took about forty-five minutes to finish.

"What do you think?" Farkle asked, showing Auggie the picture. "I made it look like you're going surfing."

"I love it," Auggie said. "I've always wanted to do that. Either that, or hang-gliding."

"Both sound fun," Farkle said. "Okay, it's getting to be about dinnertime. Your mom whipped us something to eat, so let's go see what she made."

Farkle and Auggie got up and went to the kitchen, where Topanga had fixed the two some spaghetti and meatballs.

"Yay, she made spaghetti again," Auggie said.

"That sounds delicious," Farkle said. "Let me get the plates ready and you go ahead and sit at the table."

"Okay, Farkle," Auggie said.

Auggie sat at the kitchen table and Farkle made the two of them a plate of spaghetti and meatballs. Farkle sat Auggie's plate where Auggie was and sat next to Auggie and the two began to enjoy dinner.

"Isn't Mom a good cook?" Auggie asked.

"She really is," Farkle said. "She should cook for my dad and me sometime."

"You dad doesn't cook?" Auggie asked.

"No, we usually order food," Farkle said.

"I hear you," Auggie said. "The only thing we really order is pizza."

"Cool," Farkle said. "So, how are you doing in school?"

"I am doing great," Auggie said. "Are you still getting those straight A's in school?"

"Yes, I am," Farkle said. "I made it to 700 A's not too long ago. I'm shooting for 800 before I graduate high school."

"That sounds great," Auggie said.

The two finished dinner and sat their plates and silverware in the sink.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Farkle asked.

"Too bad it's too dark outside," Auggie said.

"I know," Farkle said. "We could have done something outside if we wanted to. It was a beautiful day. Mr. Matthews even wished he could teach outside."

"I am sure he did," Auggie said.

"Did you have recess?" Farkle asked.

"Yes and we had gym," Auggie said.

"I go to gym class, too," Farkle said. "But, it's not the same as going outside."

"I know, right?" Auggie asked. "There's so much fun out there."

"There really is," Farkle said. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"Want to watch something on my dad's laptop?" Auggie asked.

"Sure," Farkle said.

Auggie got his dad's laptop and he and Farkle sat down on the living room couch. Auggie booted up the laptop and logged into the desktop.

"What do you have in mind?" Farkle asked.

"Well, my dad videoed the last time we went to the Coney Island Amusement Park," Auggie said.

"You mean where your dad and Riley used to ride that roller coaster?" Farkle asked.

"Yes, that's the park," Auggie said. "Dad made a video of me enjoying the Hall of Mirrors."

"That's really cool," Farkle said. "I like the Hall of Mirrors. I still wonder how they make those mirrors."

"I still do, too," Auggie said. "But, anyway, which video do you want to watch?"

"There's one called Bumper Cars," Farkle said.

"That was when I rode the cat and mouse bumper cars," Auggie said.

Auggie pulled up the video for himself and Farkle to watch. They both got a good laugh out of the bumper car video.

"That was hilarious," Farkle said.

"Talk about being on the road again," Auggie said. "Here's a video of us in a water ride."

Auggie played the video of the water ride for himself and Farkle. Again, they both get another good laugh from the video.

"Oh, wow," Farkle said. "That water went everywhere."

"I know," Auggie said. "I was in the splash zone after the ride and I got drenched. It was hot that day, so I was dry within minutes of getting soaking wet."

"I imagine you were," Farkle said. "Okay, show me one more video please."

"Okay, this is one of us in the swings," Auggie said.

Auggie showed Farkle the video of the swing ride. The two again had a good laugh.

"That was awesome," Farkle said.

"Yeah, I was sitting behind my dad," Auggie said. "Did you see his shoes fly off?"

"I did," Farkle said. "They went way out there."

"I know," Auggie said. "Thankfully, we found them."

"I know, that would have been embarrassing . . . and painful if he had to walk a long distance without his shoes," Farkle said.

"I know," Auggie said. "Speaking of shoes, I'd like to get out of mine."

"I'd be happy to get you out of your shoes," Farkle said. "It's about time to hit the showers anyway. That's how the gym teacher would call taking a shower."

"I've heard it said like that before," Auggie said. "The last time I heard it said like that, I asked, 'How hard?' "

Farkle and Auggie shared a laugh.

"That was a good one," Farkle said as he began untying Auggie's shoes. "Those videos you showed me were really fun to watch."

"I know," Auggie said. "Want to watch TV after my shower?"

"Sure," Farkle said. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, maybe we can watch some SpongeBob," Auggie said.

"That sounds awesome," Farkle said as he started taking off Auggie's shoes and socks. "SpongeBob reminds me so much of your dad."

"How does he remind you of my dad?" Auggie asked.

"Well, for starters he loves his job," Farkle said. "He's very enthusiastic and joyful. He's also a very nice person."

"That sounds very much like Dad," Auggie said.

"Yeah, I love having him as a teacher," Farkle said as he finished taking off Auggie's shoes and socks and handed them to Auggie. "Well, you go take a shower, Auggie."

"Okay, thanks, Farkle," Auggie said. "The next time you'll see me, I'll be wearing the coolest looking pajamas you've ever seen."

"Sounds awesome," Farkle said.

Auggie left the living room and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Farkle sat on the living room couch and waited for Auggie to get out of the shower. However, while waiting, Farkle dozed off on the couch. When Auggie came back to the living room wearing his pajamas, he sat next to Farkle, unaware that Farkle had fallen asleep.

"Farkle, Farkle," Auggie said, but Farkle didn't wake up. Auggie then shook Farkle, which woke him up.

"Oh, hey, Auggie," Farkle said. "Those pajamas look great."

"Thanks," Auggie said. "Were you asleep?"

"Yeah, I was," Farkle said. "My day at school has been a little tiring."

"I hear you," Auggie said. "Sometimes, I have to take a nap after school."

"Yeah, maybe I should start doing that," Farkle said.

"Maybe after a couple of episodes of SpongeBob, maybe we can rest our brains together in my bed," Auggie said.

"That sounds like a good idea," Farkle said.

"Let's go watch SpongeBob in my room," Auggie said.

Auggie and Farkle went to Auggie's bedroom. Auggie turned on the TV and put in a SpongeBob DVD in the DVD player. Once Auggie got an episode of SpongeBob started, he and Farkle sat down on Auggie's bed. They watched four episodes of SpongeBob, sharing laughs in the process of watching the episodes.

"Whew, that was some good SpongeBob," Auggie said. "You ready to call it a night?"

"That's what my dad would say," Farkle said.

"Mine, too," Auggie said.

"But, anyway, I am still tired, so some rest wouldn't hurt," Farkle said.

Farkle pulled the blankets back for Auggie to lie down on his bed. Farkle then placed the blankets over Auggie.

"Sweet dreams, Auggie," Farkle said with a smile.

"Thanks, Farkle," Auggie said. "You should babysit me again sometime."

"I will if your dad lets me," Farkle said.

Farkle got up and turned the DVD player and TV off. He turned off the lights and hopped onto bed with Auggie and fell asleep . . .

About two hours into their sleep, Auggie woke up screaming. The screaming woke Farkle up.

"Where's the fire?" Farkle asked when he woke up. He looked at Auggie and asked, "Auggie are you okay?"

"I had a bad dream," Auggie said, scared.

"Auggie, I'm sorry to hear that," Farkle said. "Would you mind telling me about the dream?"

"In my dream, Maya tried to kill me," Auggie said, scared.

"How could she do that?" Farkle asked. "Your sister is her best friend."

"I know," Auggie said.

"Is it because she is edgy and a trouble maker because your dad has taken notice of that," Farkle said.

"It might be because of that," Auggie said.

"Well, she does have a soft spot," Farkle said.

"She does?" Auggie asked.

"Yeah, she does," Farkle said. "She seems appreciative of the help and the support that Riley and her family give her."

"That's good," Auggie said. "She also seems to treasure every moment that she gets to have with Riley."

"She does," Farkle said. "When she's by Riley's side, her whole countenance changes"

"She seems so joyful around Riley," Auggie said. "I guess I have nothing to worry about."

"You don't, Auggie," Farkle said. "That fear is all in your head."

"It is?" Auggie asked.

"Yes, it is," Farkle said. "I am sure Riley will not let her harm a hair on your head." 

"She is a big family person," Auggie said.

"She really does love you all," Farkle said.

"She's the best friend in the world," Auggie said.

"She sure is," Farkle said. "Keep thinking those happy thoughts, Auggie."

"I will," Auggie said. "And you do the same."

"You know I will," Farkle said. "Because I love your sister and her best friend"

"I know you do," Auggie said. "Thanks for comforting me, Farkle."

"You're welcome, Auggie," Farkle said and the two shared a side hug. "Want me to stay here with you?"

"Sure, Farkle," Auggie said. "It feels good to have someone to talk to when you have bad dreams."

"I am sure it does," Farkle said.

Auggie looked at the end of the bed and asked, "Are you still wearing your shoes?"

"Yes, I am," Farkle said. "I just turned off the TV, DVD player, cut off the lights and hopped into bed with you."

"Want me to take them off?" Auggie asked.

"Sure," Farkle said with a smile.

Auggie crawled to Farkle's feet and began untying his shoes. Once Auggie was done untying Farkle's shoes, Auggie took Farkle's shoes and socks off.

"Thanks, Auggie," Farkle said still smiling.

"You're welcome, Farkle," Auggie said as he got Farkle and himself under the blankets.

"Sweet dreams, Auggie," Farkle said.

"You, too, Farkle," Auggie said and then the two closed their eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning, Cory Matthews turned on the light, waking Auggie and Farkle up.

"Breakfast is served," Cory said.

"What did that genius cook for Mrs. Matthews cook this time," Farkle asked.

"Eggs, sausage and bacon," Cory said.

"That sounds delicious," Farkle said.

"Good morning, Dad," Auggie said.

"Good morning, Auggie," Cory said.

Farkle and Auggie joined Cory, Topanga and Riley in the kitchen for breakfast.

"Why were you in Auggie's bedroom last night?" Cory asked.

"Well, when Auggie took his shower and put on his pajamas, he found me asleep in the living room," Farkle said. "Auggie took me to his bedroom and after a few episodes of SpongeBob we rested on Auggie's bed. It's really comfortable."

"Yeah, we got Auggie a really comfortable mattress," Cory said. "He said it's like sleeping on air. But, for sure you had another reason for snuggling with Auggie."

"Well, he had a nightmare and I comforted him," Farkle said.

"You did?" Cory asked.

"Aw, that was sweet, Farkle," Topanga said. "We should have you babysit Auggie more often."

"Yeah, he's awesome," Auggie said.

"Seriously, not even I can successfully calm Auggie down," Cory said. "It's gotten to the point where I've just let Auggie cry himself to sleep."

"Is it true?" Farkle asked Auggie.

"Yeah, it is," Auggie said. "It was good that you lied down with me last night, Farkle."

"You know, if this ever happens to Auggie again, we'll let you know," Topanga said.

"You do that," Farkle said. "I love coming over here."

"I know you do," Cory said.

"So, are you ready to teach me?" Farkle asked.

"Always," Cory said.

There was a knock on the door. Riley got up and answered it. It was Maya.

"Hey, Riley, you ready to go?" Maya asked.

"I am," Riley said. "Bye, guys. See you later today, Dad."

"Bye, Riley," Cory said as Riley blew her family a kiss and left.

"Those girls are awesome, aren't they?" Farkle asked.

"They are," Cory said.

Cory, Farkle, Auggie and Topanga finished their breakfast and got ready to go to school and work. Topanga went to work, and Cory took Auggie to his school and Farkle to his school . . . the school that Cory teaches at. Later that day, when Cory's class met . . .

"Yesterday, I dealt with the concept of giving," Cory said. "And about how in the stories that we've read, some of the characters sacrificially gave of their time, energy and sometimes even money to share his or her love for somebody, like a family, friends or that special one. One of my students had the golden opportunity to put this concept to life. Farkle, share your experience with us."

"So, I take it that it's Farkle time?" Farkle asked.

"Absolutely," Cory said.

Farkle stood at the front of the class while Cory sat down where Farkle was.

"Last night, I had the golden opportunity to babysit Riley's little brother, Auggie, our fearless leader's youngest son," Farkle said. "And I had the time of my life. Auggie gave me so much joy, as we drew each other pictures, and showed forth the art skills that I had kept within the four walls of the art room for the longest time. We also watched videos and shared laughs that made me feel some more joy. While Auggie took a shower and got his pajamas on, I had realized my afternoon and evening invested with this adorable child made me feel at peace with myself. The fatigue from my hard work and my investment set in and I drifted to dreamland. Auggie woke me up and we continued to share our joy and gladness over SpongeBob, one of the greatest examples for our kids today. We agreed that it was a good way of finishing the night. So, I tucked Auggie in, turned off the technology we were running, and the lights and I hopped into bed with Auggie. About a couple of hours later, I was awakened by Auggie's screaming and I wanted to know what he was screaming about. He told me he had a bad dream and I was able to comfort him. We rested together peacefully that night. Auggie really enjoyed having me there and hoped I could babysit him again. I felt a sense of accomplishment and had I never been offered this, I would have never felt the joy and peace that I do now. Now, I know how giving feels and how these people felt when they gave. Thank you. I am Farkle."

Farkle sat back down at his seat and Cory returned to the front of the class and resumed teaching. Later, in the lunchroom, Farkle sat between Maya and Riley.

"Ladies," Farkle said.

"Farkle," Maya and Riley said in unison.

"So, Riley, how does it feel that your little bro is in good hands?" Farkle asked.

"It actually kind of feels good," Riley said. "You know, Farkle, you come in handy sometimes."

"Wow, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me," Farkle said. "Thank you, Riley."

"You're welcome, Farkle," Riley said. "If you ever want to come to my place to hang out with my little brother, you are more than welcome to."

"He seemed so happy around me," Farkle said. "And he gave me so much joy."

"Yeah, he is a joy giver," Riley said. "It's one of many reasons to love him."

"I know, Riley," Farkle said. "I think it's good that he has someone in his life outside of his family that he can trust to take care of him. Kind of like how that someone in your life is Lucas and that Maya's someone is you."

"I never thought of it that way," Riley said. "I'll have to remember that. Thanks, Farkle."

"You're welcome, Riley," Farkle said. "Now, if you need me, I am going to go relax in the school spa. You know, that would have been a good place for Auggie and me to hang out at. When I mentioned it to him, he got excited about it."

"You know something," Riley said. "I think I can arrange for you two to hang out there."

"Really, you can do that?" Farkle asked.

"I think I can," Riley said. "How long do you plan to relax there?"

"Probably until our art class begins, and I may go there after gym class," Farkle said.

"Well, go there after gym class and I will see to it that Auggie joins you," Riley said.

"Thanks, Riley," Farkle said. "You seem glad that I am friends with your brother."

"Well, he could use some friends," Riley said. "He seems lonely without us."

"Really," Farkle asked.

"Really," Riley said. "We have been his world practically all his life. He needs some friends who can make him feel special whenever we're not around to do that."

"Wow, I never thought of it that way," Farkle said. "Thanks, Riley. You come in handy, too."

"You're welcome, Farkle," Riley said.

"So, I'll talk to you later?" Farkle asked.

"Sure," Riley said.

Farkle left the lunchroom and went to the school spa to relax before art class. After art class and gym class, Farkle went back to the spa to relax. He continued to relax until Riley brought Auggie in the spa room.

"Hey, Farkle," Riley said. "Auggie's here."

"I see that," Farkle said. "Thanks for bringing him over."

"You're welcome," Riley said and then she left Auggie with Farkle.

"Hey, Farkle," Auggie said.

"Hey, Auggie how was your day at school?" Farkle asked.

"It's been great," Auggie said. "Do you want me to relax with you?"

"Sure," Farkle said. "Here, these spa seats are adjustable, so let me help you."

"Okay," Auggie said.

Farkle got out of his spa seat and adjusted the spa seat next to him for Auggie to sit on. Once Auggie sat down on the spa seat, Farkle began untying Auggie's shoes.

"So, what do you do to relax here?" Auggie asked.

"Sometimes, I just sit here and put my feet in the foot spa," Farkle said. "Every now and again, I'll get your sister or Maya to massage me."

"That sounds relaxing," Auggie said. "I've been in recess for thirty minutes and in gym class for another thirty. The foot spa most definitely sounds like something I want to do."

"You really do seem excited about this spa," Farkle said while taking off Auggie's shoes and socks. "Okay, whenever you are ready, you can dip your feet in the foot spa."

Farkle sat next to Auggie and the two placed their feet in the foot spa.

"Oh, that feels so good," Auggie said.

"I know, right?" Farkle asked. "After a whole hour in the gym, this feels like heaven."

"I know," Auggie said. "Thanks for treating me to the spa, Farkle."

"You're welcome," Farkle said.

"I'm glad we're able to hang out again," Auggie said. "You seem cool."

"Thanks, Auggie," Farkle said. "I'll try to make an effort to hang out with you more often."

"You do that," Auggie said. "I'm sometimes lonely in school."

"Riley told me," Farkle said. "She said that you seem lonely without your family there."

"I am," Auggie said. "I wish I had a friend so I wouldn't be so lonely."

"I'll be your friend," Farkle said.

"Really," Auggie asked.

"Absolutely," Farkle said. "You need someone to be there for you when your family can't be."

"Yeah, that's what my sister told me in the process of bringing me here," Auggie said.

"She does come in handy with that advice doesn't she?" Farkle asked.

"Yeah, she takes after Dad," Auggie said.

"She does," Farkle said. "Well, ready to have the relaxation of a lifetime, friend?"

"Sure, friend," Auggie said.

Farkle and Auggie relaxed together in the school spa to the point of falling asleep.


End file.
